Kyō Kyō no Mi
|user = Astrapios L. Caelum |image = |meaning =Star |jname =暁暁の実 |ename =Dawn Dawn Fruit |rname =Kyō Kyō no Mi }} is a -type which allows the user to manipulate, convert, project, and transform into stellar energy, making them a . Strengths and Weaknesses Considered one of the most versatile and destructive the Kyō Kyō no Mi boasts enormous offensive capabilities. The fruit is known for it's unique ability to enhance its user's physical abilities by wrapping themselves in the energy they produce from their own body, the same ability of the fruit even grants the user the ability to fly at high speeds. When transformed into stellar energy the user is able to move at great speeds making it an efficient way to travel. When struck by an enemy the energy that the user is composed of can vaporize nearly anything it touches, making it a near absolute defense when in physical combat. Barring the basic weaknesses of Devil Fruit, the Kyō Kyō no Mi seems to have one major weakness which is the strain it places on its user. Caelum has stated that he dislikes drawn out battles as the more energy he generates and the more power he places in his techniques the more stamina he loses, citing a battle in which he fought his rival for nearly an hour leaving him unable to move for three days and weakened for nearly a week after that. Usage Caelum mainly uses the fruit's abilities for offensive and supportive purposes. He is able to create massive amounts of stellar energy and utilize it in numerous ways. The most common way is to create a blade of energy from his hand as well as wrapping the energy around his body to increase his speed and strength so as to blitz his enemies with hit and run tactics. Caelum is able to form the energy from anywhere in his immediate vicinity, whether it be from above, below, or even behind his opponent. As a result he is able to create omni-directional assaults of energy. A more unique way of using the fruit, Caelum is able to create a sensory range of anything that is enveloped in stellar energy from the sky. Due to the earth being enveloped in stellar rays from above he is able to sense nearly all over the world, though with his current ability he seems to be limited to sensing anything within a kilometer of his center. 'Techniques' Most of Caelum's abilities are named after various star formations and astral objects, with the more powerful techniques being named after different gods associated with the stars. * : Caelum envelops himself in stellar energy which increases his speed and strength. According to Caelum his speed and strength rival that of a meteor in this form, although it is unknown if this is an exaggeration as a meteor moves at speeds rivaling 11 kilometers a second. * : Generating enough stellar energy Caelum then transforms the energy into a blade of varying lengths which he can either form around his hand making it a pure extension of his body or as a stand alone blade which he can hold in his hand. The maximum length in which he can extend the blade seems to be around 5 meters. The blade also seems to be granted a varying amount of cutting power depending on the situation, as Caelum has stated that if he has too he can engorge the blade with enough energy to cut through . * : After creating a sufficient amount of energy from his body Caelum releases it in the form of countless guided blasts. The power of the attack seems to depend on the amount of energy placed into it by Caelum, with a full force attack beings strong enough to devastate a battleship and sink it. * : Caelum forms nine blades of energy above him sending all nine of them to assault the enemy at once causing a massive explosion. The force of the blades striking all at the same time seems to release enough power to devastate a small forest leaving nothing but ash in it's wake. * : The signature technique of Caelum and also considered the greatest of all of his base techniques. When using the attack Caelum forms multiple pillars of energy in the sky above his opponents head which fall to the ground at high speeds, the range and speed of the pillars make it near impossible to dodge, while the force of the energy make it far too destructive to defend against. Vaporizing everything caught within the impact radius, it is truly one of Caelum's most devastating abilities. 'Awakened Techniques' After awakening his Devil Fruit, Caelum created four techniques which eclipse his other abilities. * : * : * : * : Seikitai.jpg|Caelum attacking while using Seikitai. Seiken1.png|Caelum using the Shichiseiken as an extension of his body. Seiken3.png|The formation of a full sword. Hoshizora.jpg|The countless energy blasts of Hoshizora. Tenrosei1.png|The Tenrōosei being formed to attack... Tenrosei2.png|and the effect. Tenteisei.png|Caelum's signature move, the Tenteisei.